


A Beautiful "Friendship"

by Syksy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: This is how it begins.
Relationships: Governess in Gothic Mansion/Female Ghost, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Beautiful "Friendship"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharetr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/gifts).



”Well, you _are_ awfully pretty with your hair down,” says a voice behind her. A voice in her room. In her locked room. Amelia turns, slowly and deliberately. Making a fuss is seldom worthwhile, she has learned years ago. The voice seems to belong to a woman, or at least something shaped like one. Since Amelia can see the outlines of her desk through the stranger’s body, who knows? Still, it’s the first compliment of any kind that she has gotten in this house, so she smiles and says thank you.

After a moment of reflection, she returns the sentiment.


End file.
